


Mockingjay On Tour

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, band on tour, close family, lead singer!katniss, parents!everlark, photographer!peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Katniss is the lead singer of the band Mockingjay. Peeta and the kids are traveling on the tour with the band.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Mockingjay On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> One day we will all be able to go to concerts and other large gatherings again. But until then, I hope you all enjoy this little story featuring a concert. I posted this also to my Tumblr booksrockmyface. You can visit that or hpfanonezillion if you want to chat or suggest more fics.
> 
> Happy reading!

The song ended and the crowd screamed. Katniss let out a sigh of relief. She heard a loud squeal from stage right as the sound died down. She looked over and smiled at Briar, Willow, and Peeta.

She leaned into the microphone. “This next one is for my family. They’re over there.” She pointed stage right.

The videographer panned to them and they were projected on the large screens on either side of the stage. Willow waved happily and Peeta lifted Briar’s hand to do the same.

The band started in with a slow song. Katniss sang the lyrics while glancing off to the side of the stage. The music swelled and she closed her eyes to belt out the notes. She opened her eyes again and looked directly at Peeta as she sang the last line.

The audience erupted again.

Katniss stood still and listened to the sound. “Thank you. Let’s take it up a bit for the next one.”

She loved seeing the fans enjoying their music. Mockingjay was just starting to make it big and every stop so far had been so very supportive. Peeta suggested he and the kids join her. He could work on his photography project during the day, the band could perform at night, and they could spend time together on the days when the band wasn’t performing.

_____

Briar yawned and rested his head on Peeta’s shoulder. He was very soon asleep. Peeta signaled to Katniss on stage and then took Willow’s hand. He led them through the backstage maze out to the car that was waiting for them. It took them back to the hotel.

Once there, Peeta changed Briar into his pajamas and then turned to Willow.

“Daddy, I’m not tired,” Willow whined. She yawned.

“Time to take a bath and go to bed.” Peeta took her hand and led her to the bathroom and started to fill the tub.

“Why doesn’t Briar have to take a bath?”

“Because Briar is asleep already and he’s a baby. He’ll get a bath in the morning before we leave.” Peeta helped Willow into the tub and washed her hair. “Want to wash your body yourself?”

“Yes, Dad, I’m five. I can do it.” She picked up the soap.

Peeta stood. “I’ll give you ten minutes.” He walked out and listened to her splashing and talking to herself as he picked up his phone.

He liked to check Twitter for all mentions of Mockingjay. He was very proud of his wife and all she did. The show should just about be done, so he was sure there would be Tweets about them flooding very soon.

_@mockingjaybandofficial killed it tonight!_

_Loving @mockingjayofficial so very much! Loved seeing the family, @therealkatniss_

_OMG best night of my life @mockingjayofficial !!_

_@mockingjayofficial was so amazing! @primrosesanddrumsticks @therealkatniss @officialgalehawthorne @madgeplayspiano_

They were all along the same line and Peeta read as many of them as he could until it was time to get Willow out of the bath. A text came in from Katniss as he helped his daughter into bed.

**Katniss: Heading over. Finally! Kids asleep?**

**Peeta: Just getting Willow settled. Briar has been asleep for a while.**

**Katniss: Can you try to keep Will up? I’m almost there.**

**Peeta: I’ll do my best.**

Peeta sat beside Willow. “Did I ever tell you how your mom and I met?”

Willow yawned and shook her head.

He pulled her onto his lap. “I was an art student and I was looking for someone to photograph for my final. And her band was playing at a coffee house. I went to take pictures. As soon as your mom started singing, I almost forgot why I was there. I froze and all the rest of the sound left the room.”

Katniss came in.

Peeta looked up at her and grinned. “Then I took about a million pictures, most of them were of her. And I asked her for her number so I could give her copies of the best shots.”

“And then Aunt Prim texted him pretending to be me and told him where we would be performing next. To bring the pictures there.” Katniss sat on the other side of the bed. “And then everybody left us alone and we talked for hours.”

“Together ever since.” Peeta kissed the top of Willow’s head. “I’m going to get ready for bed.” He kissed Katniss and left her to sing Willow to sleep.

She joined him in the shower. “You read the Tweets?”

“I always read the Tweets.” He poured shampoo into his hand and motioned for her to turn around. “Everyone loves you. And you love them.”

“This is true.” She turned and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. “But I also love you and our kids. And you know I’m not a huge fan of being on the road when I have to leave you guys at home.”

“We can come with you from now on. I like the road. The kids like the road. And it will be an amazing education for them.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m not saying you have to, but I am saying that the kids and I don’t have to stay behind. I’m established now and so is the band. So we can make it work.”

“We’ll see. I mean, I don’t _hate_ it.” She kissed him softly. “We’re traveling to Dallas tomorrow. And we have two days off in the city. Let’s do something with the kids. Zoo or museum or something.”

He nodded. “I’m sure they’d like that.” He kissed her. “You think Prim could watch them for a while one of those days and we can go on a date?”

“I think that can be arranged.” She trailed her hand over his bottom. “Since the kids are both asleep…”

“I like the way you’re thinking.” He got out of the shower and made sure the door was locked.


End file.
